


Heaven

by SapphicPetunia



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPetunia/pseuds/SapphicPetunia
Summary: Race reflects on his relationship with Spot





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @sapphic-petunia

Lying there, with Spot only an arms reach away from him, it was heavenly. It would be disastrous if anyone ever found out, but doesn't that just make it all the more exciting? That was what Race had convinced himself was true, but the only thing he wanted was to be free of this weight on his shoulders, the guilt, and the suppression of all the emotions his father would tell him he would go to hell for. To live freely with the love of his life, that was all Race ever wished for. Maybe in another lifetime, one where everything has changed for the better, they would find each other again. Then everything would be heavenly. But for now, the tender embraces and the stolen kisses that could only be shared in the dark, they were heaven enough.


End file.
